¡Feliz no cumpleaños!
by Yanel
Summary: SasuNaru/ El 23 de julio es otro día cualquiera, ¿verdad? Bueno, para Naruto Uzumaki no era cualquiera. Había tardado tanto buscando esos malditos regalos para que al útlimo...


N/A: ¡Aquí de nuevo! Sinceramente este fic (One-shot) es de mis favoritos no es cierto jaja. La verdad es que sí, es de mis favoritos, es corto pero ingenioso según yo.

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto

Y el titulo no sé si poner que me lo saqué de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, la magnífica canción de ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños! *canta*, como sea, le pertenece a Disney y a Lewis Carroll.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feliz no cumpleaños.

-Veamos… mmm… tengo una novela porno- cogió un pequeño libro con la portada de una mujer posando sensualmente-… un kilo de tomates…- señaló una bolsa café llena de ésta verdura-… varios oniguiri- agarró una bola de arroz y se la llevó a la boca como si nada- … mmm… pero aun así…- mastico varias veces saliendo de su boca pequeños granitos de arroz- siento que falta algo…

Naruto se puso en pie, fue a su cama y se acostó lentamente. Sus párpados se fueron cerrando lentamente, el día de mañana sería un día muy importante… o por lo menos eso quería que fuera.

En su habitación, los rayos naranjas del atardecer se colaban por la ventana. Estaba a punto de ponerse el sol.

En la pared del cuarto de Naruto había un calendario y en el calendario el día 23 de julio estaba encerrado en un círculo; a su lado había un pequeño garabato con escrito de "teme".

23 de julio caía en martes… ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Naruto terminaron cerrandose al mismo tiempo que el sol se ocultaba…

"_-Te tengo una noticia, frentona…- Ino se acercó a la joven con las manos en la cintura. Acababan de terminar una misión y se suponía que todos ya se habían ido… excepto Naruto que escuchaba desde detrás de un árbol- ¡Ya tengo el regalo de Sasuke-kun!_

_-¿Qué?- Sakura se pusó en pie de golpe, los rayos naranjas del atardecer le dieron de lleno en la parte baja del rostro, la de arriba aun alcanzaba la sombra de uno de los árboles- ¡Pero si aún faltan 10 días!_

_-¿Y?... pienso que mientras más rápido tenga el regalo principal podré comprarle algo más después…_

_-¡Pues eres una estúpida al contarme eso!- exclamó Sakura recuperando su orgullo, Ino frunció el ceño- Yo ya sé que le daré… y ¿adivina?... mi regalo será inigualable._

_-¿Ah, sí?... ¿qué le darás?... ¿un tinte de cabello?_

_-¡Cierra la boca, Ino-cerda!_

_-Es la verdad… el 23 de julio mi regalo conseguirá que él sea mío._

"_¿Suyo?... que enferma…" Pensó Naruto con burla._

_-Pues mi regalo no sólo asegura eso… asegura que me bese… ya verás…_

_Sakura sonrió satisfecha, Ino también lo hizo pero de una manera molesta. Naruto levantó una ceja confundido… Así que era el cumpleaños de ese idiota…"_

-Ummm…- Naruto abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad, tenía frío, ¡mucho frío! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido quedarse dormido sin cobijarse? Jaló la colcha que estaba bajo él y se envolvió en ella. Pronto sus ojos volvieron a apagarse.

"_-Bien, yo no tendría que regalarle algo, ¿verdad?... sería hipócrita porque ni me cae bien, además nos odiamos, él tal vez ni acepte lo que le dé… ¿verdad?... ni sé que le gusta… ¿verdad?_

…

_-Eh… ¿tú que le regalarías… mmm… a un amigo…?- Naruto desvió la mirada incómodo, pues para él su relación con Sasuke no era de mucha "amistad". El hombre dejo escapar de su boca un leve "Ahhh…", sonrió y señalo el tazón de ramen._

_-Pues algo de comida, unos chocolates… dulces… o su comida favorita. ¡Después de todo la comida es útil!_

"_Eso mismo hubiera dicho Chouji" pensó el rubio pensativo._

_-Yo le reglaría una novela porno…_

_Naruto se giró sorprendido, Jiraiya se sentó a su lado dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, cosa que ocasiono una mirada de completa desconfianza por parte del menor._

_-… ¿Porno?...- se quedó callado, el anciano del ramen se había puesto de repente muy rojo y Jiraiya solamente asentía con malicia-… no creo que él vea eso…_

_-Oh… ¿cómo sabes?... hay gente que puede tener eso muy escondido, ¿entiendes?_

"_Pues lo tendrá demasiado escondido" Naruto sobó su barbilla inseguro. "Kakashi sensei es el que definitivamente no se esmera en ocultarlo" le dio un escalofrío._

_-Si quieres a le puedo conseguir algo de mis mejores novelas._

_-Ehh…_

_-Así se dice. Mañana mismo te los tengo. Ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí…_

"_Ya decía yo que Ero-sennin no me había buscado desinteresadamente"_

_¿Acaso… Sasuke era fanático de la comida?... o… ¿Tenía una afición escondida por las novelas xxx?_

_Pues… no que Naruto supiera…_

…

_-Tengo una pregunta para ti, chico inteligente… si le fueras a regalar algo a una persona que no te cae muy bien, bueno… que la odias… ¿qué le darías?_

_Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos confundido, Kiba se asomó con interés._

_-Pues es fácil… no le daría nada…_

_-…¿?..._

_-Escucha… sí odias a alguien, ¿por qué le darías algo? No soy hipócrita, eso es patético para mí._

"… _Eso tiene sentido…"_

_-Bueno, bueno… supongamos que…- Naruto rascó su mejilla y apartó la mirada hacia la persona de pelo negro que caminaba sola un poco más adelante-… tú no la odias. Sólo crees que ella te odia a ti…_

_-Mmmm…- Shikamaru se quedó callado, Kiba rodó los ojos- en ese caso… tampoco le regalaría algo, no tengo dinero._

_-…-_

_-…-_

_Shikamaru sacó algo de cerilla de sus oídos y siguió caminando como si nada dejando a los otros dos chicos sin habla._

"_Genial… "_

_Shikamaru tenía razón… si tanto odiaba a Sasuke ¿por qué quería darle algo en su cumpleaños?_

…

_-¿Te gusta el tomate, no es así Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke no dijo nada, terminó de comerse el tomate de una mordida, Sakura sonrió y Naruto solo observó en silencio._

…

_Finalizó comprando todo… todo… Pensando que no le daría nada al final, se estresó tanto que le compro esa novela porno, esos jitomates y esas bolas de arroz. ¿A Sasuke le gustaba todo eso?"_

-Grrr…- Naruto gruñó entre sueños…

"_Si a Sasuke no le gustaban sus regalos…"_

-… grrr…-frunció el ceño.

"_Ya tenía la opción de aventarle los tomates en la cabeza…"_

Y así como imagino… lo que restaba de la noche soñó que con una sonrisa en el rostro le aventaba los tomates en la cara.

Al día siguiente… martes 23 de julio o… según Uzumaki Naruto

Un pájaro surcaba el cielo, sus graznidos eran de… ¡baka!, ¡baka!

"¿Debería ir antes con Naruto y decírselo?" Sakura caminaba por el mercado.

Sakura tenía un dilema y… un muy gran dilema.

Sakura sabía algo… y vaya que sabía algo.

Ese algo podía afectar a Naruto. Sí, era muy probable que él saliera mal parado si ella no actuaba ya.

Sakura hacía unos días que había entrado en el apartamento de Naruto y por accidente había visto el calendario que tenía en su habitación. Su calendario era del año pasado… no del actual.

Sakura sabía que Naruto se estaba adelantando a las fechas pues… hoy era 22 de marzo… y era lunes.

La chica rascó su mejilla nerviosa. ¿Le diría a Naruto que aún no era 23?... se había fijado en que ese día en el calendario estaba especialmente señalado y que había un dibujo muy malo al lado de la fecha de Sasuke. Pero… eso no significaba que el rubio le fuera a regalar algo, ¿verdad?... Naruto jamás le regalaría algo a Sasuke…

…¿Verdad?...

Pero como todos sabemos, Sakura sí se equivocaba, pues Naruto ya salía de su casa con una cajita mediana, la novela xxx, el arroz y los tomates ya iban ahí.

"Vale, vale… seguramente en su puerta ha de tener miles de regalos ya… joder… ¡me quede dormido hasta muy tarde!" Naruto se apuró, corrió, corrió y finalmente llegó. Se fijo en la puerta de la casa de Sasuke…

… estaba vació…

… ni un solo regalo…

-¿uh?- Naruto volteó a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie le pudiera mirar. Se acercó y examinó el lugar, Sasuke se encontraba dentro y aún no era hora de la comida entonces… ¡Era el momento ideal para dejarle el regalo!

¿O… cómo se lo daría?... prefiriendo no ser humillado si Sasuke no quería su regalo dejo la cajita en los escalones de la puerta con una tarjeta que decía. "_Para el más idiota de todos, feliz cumpleaños"._

Así que ese día, 22 de julio, Sasuke Uchiha salió a la calle en la tarde y se encontró con una cajita en los escalones. No hace falta decir que se pregunto ¿qué idiota había podido olvidar algo como eso en su puerta? mas Sasuke Uchiha pronto se dio cuenta de que nadie había olvidado esa caja… esa caja era para él.

-Para el más idiota de todos, feliz cumpleaños…- leyó en un susurro. ¿Cumpleaños?... ¿de él?

Sasuke Uchiha estaba consciente de que la mayoría de las veces olvidaba su día de nacimiento, pues no le importaba ni lo festejaba. Así que con la duda entró a su casa, buscó un calendario y se dio cuenta de que aquella persona o le había hecho una broma o era la más estúpida de los estúpidos…

Su cumpleaños era el día de mañana, no hoy…

Al día siguiente… 23 de julio, según todos excepto Naruto…

Naruto y Sasuke no se habían dicho nada. Kakashi esperaba a su lado leyendo una de esas novelas eróticas que el Uchiha ya conocía bien.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SASUKE-KUN!

Sakura Haruno, esa chica que estaba más que loca por Sasuke llegó gritando y abrazando al joven quien se llevo un mal trago. Kakashi dejo de leer, se había acordado del cumpleaños de Uchiha.

Naruto no dijo nada…

-¡Gracias por haber nacido!

-Yo n-no pedí… argh… quítate de encima- gruño Sasuke con desprecio, Kakashi le dio varias palmadas en la espalda.

-Se me olvido que era tu cumpleaños, Sasuke, si quieres de paso te compro algo de regalo…

-No es necesario… ni yo me acordaba- mintió. Sí se acordaba. Desarrugo su playera y mandó una mirada furtiva a Naruto quien no se dio cuenta por el estado de shock en el que estaba.

Naruto no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el día. Sakura pensaba que estaba celoso de Sasuke y Kakashi simplemente pensaba que fuera cual fuera la razón podía leer por fin en paz. Naruto se sentía humillado… muy humillado…

Sasuke tampoco había dicho nada, ni parecía importarle. Varias chicas les siguieron al bosque en el que al final de día entrenaron. Todas abrazaron y toquetearon a Sasuke a fuerza, éste se puso más que colérico.

Se despidieron, Ino y Sakura prometieron esperar a Sasuke Uchiha fuera del bosque pues él al parecer se había olvidado de algo o mejor dicho de alguien…

Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki quedaron solos. Éste último a penas y se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara.

-No me gustan las novelas porno…

Naruto desvió la mirada, ¡ya lo sabía!, ¡era imposible que a Sasuke le gustaran esas cosas! Era un frígido…

-No era necesario que compraras comida…

Naruto se sintió aún peor, tan humillado…

-Me gustan los tomates pero tampoco eran necesarios…

Ni siquiera los tomates…

-No necesitaba nada de lo que me diste…

-¡¿Cómo sabes que fui yo!?

Naruto Uzumaki no lo entendía, una persona que acaba de recibir un regalo… ¿Qué no lo agradecía?, ¿por qué ese espécimen raro y bastardo le estaba reclamando?... pues claro, porque era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Dejaste un boleto de descuento para Ichiraku ramen…

Qué respuesta más obvia, con razón Naruto no lo había encontrado en la mañana…

-Además nadie más me felicitaría con un "Para el más idiota…"

Naruto debió poner más atención a su redacción.

-¡Pues si no te gustaron simplemente…

-¿No te has dado cuenta?... no eran necesarios porque el mejor regalo que me podrías dar no tienes que buscarlo y mucho menos comprarlo…

-¿?

-El mejor regalo que me podrías dar… dámelo ahora…

-…

Naruto Uzumaki no se lo imagino jamás, Sasuke Uchiha sólo lo acercó a él…

En los instantes en los que sus labios capturaron a los del desconcertado Naruto, el sol se ocultó.

Qué rápido el aire se podía escapar de los labios. Y que lento podía pasar el tiempo cuando disfrutabas de lo que hacías.

-Ya me has dado lo que más quería…- Uchiha Sasuke, el orgulloso e indiferente, frío y seco había transmitido en sus labios más que calor… era un gran sentimiento.

-¿¡!?

Naruto no lo entendía y posiblemente jamás lo entendería.

-Supongo que gracias por tus regalos, aunque seas un dobe y te hayas equivocado de día. Ayer no fue mi cumpleaños. ..

Sasuke Uchiha había recibido el 22/23 de julio el mejor regalo de su vida…

-…-

¿Era posible que alguien sintiera que se ahogaba de calor y vergüenza?

Pues de esa manera se sentía cierto joven de pelo rubio.

-Tal vez para el próximo año podamos ocupar la novela "xxx" que me diste para… que me regales algo aun mejor…

Así que… ¿¡Se había matado toda una semana buscando del regalo de Uchiha Sasuke para que después éste le dijera o más bien le arrebatara un maldito beso!?... ¿¡Qué clase de regalo era ese!?

El regalo que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a conseguir fuera lo que fuera.

Y… ya no digamos nada de Naruto que… tardó mucho tiempo en asimilar que nuevamente había sido besado por Sasuke, la esperanza de que su segundo beso fuera con una mujer se vio destruida. Ahora por lo menos tal vez su tercer beso si ocurriera con una chica…

Bueno… todos sabemos que Sasuke utilizará la novela "xxx" para su próximo regalo, ¿verdad?, entonces… nadie debería decirle a Naruto que seguramente su tercer beso tampoco será con una mujer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: ¡Feliz no cumpleaños, Sasuke! Eso le debió escribir naruto en la tarjeta. No habría quedado como un tonto. Lo más curioso es que a mí me paso lo mismo que al pobre de Uzumaki un día después de que la historia se me ocurrió, fue muy vergonzoso ///

Y por cierto, ¿Sasuke utilizará la novela porno xD?

¡Sí! ¡Que llegue el otro cumpleaños de Sasuke pronto! *¬*

¡Además Naruto logró algo que las chicas (Sakura e Ino) no pudieron! ¡Besar a Sasuke! yyeiii!!! *hace fiesta*

Como dije al principio, este one-shot me gustó mucho, espero haya sido de su agrado tanto como del mío!

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
